a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a panel for a round form comprising a form skin, on whose backside vertically extending profile rails are disposed, with which horizontal curved shaping bars are detachably connected.
b) Description of Related Prior Art
Form panels of this type are known. In order to implement one side of the round form (e.g. an outer form) from such panels, several panels of this type, to be arranged next to and/or above one another, are connected with one another. An outer and inner form can herein be developed analogously. In a region between the vertically extending profile sections, concrete pressure is borne by the form skin. Shaping bars, also referred to as anchor rails, determine a curved shape of the panels. Further, these shaping bars conventionally form a bearing surface and abutment for anchors of the form anchored therethrough.
Such form panels are reusable. If herein a radius of curvature of a round form is to be for example smaller than in a preceding application, roundness of dismounted shaping bars is contoured to a required greater curvature by plastic deformation with an appropriate rounding device. Since the shaping bars are disposed radially further inwardly than the form skin, the shaping bars would, after the contouring, project laterally beyond the form skin. The shaping bars are therefore cut correspondingly in order to terminate laterally flush with the form skin. If the form panel is to be applied in a subsequent use for production of a round form with a greater radius of curvature (=smaller curvature), the shaping bars must be replaced since previous shaping bars are now too short.
Apart from round forms, in which shaping bars are deformed by plastic deformation to desired curvature by use of an appropriate rounding device, mechanical systems are also known, in which shaping bars comprise articulations, which can be adjusted according to a desired curvature of a form panel. Of disadvantage herein is complicated structuring and elaborate adjustment work of the articulations.